


Baby, you were my picket fence

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Angst, Community: trope_bingo, Early Days, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tour!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is that while Ryan and Spencer never really had to talk to communicate, Brendon and Ryan have always had to use words. But, being Ryan, who’s used to Spencer, he tends to forget and being Brendon, who’s used to people not caring how he feels, he tends to not care. <br/>So they don’t talk about it, when one day after practice instead of going back home Brendon decides that he’d rather stay over with Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you were my picket fence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friends with Benefits square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Also, written for [this lyric prompt](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/11733.html?thread=462293#cmt462293)on[ bandom_meme](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/)  
> Title is a song by Fall Out Boy  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)

The thing is that while Ryan and Spencer never really had to talk to communicate, Brendon and Ryan have always had to use words. But, being Ryan, who’s used to Spencer, he tends to forget and being Brendon, who’s used to people not caring how he feels, he tends to not care.   
So they don’t talk about it, when one day after practice instead of going back home Brendon decides that he’d rather stay over with Ryan. They don’t talk about it when one moment they’re watching the movie and the next Ryan is straddling Brendon on the couch, hands twisted in Brendon’s shirt while Brendon is working on getting Ryan to remove his.   
They don’t talk about it the next day when Ryan wakes up and turns over to find himself alone on the bed. 

_Now you’re gone,  
But I’ll be okay._

  
  
Ryan doesn’t bring it up the next day, he doesn’t think he has to and they have an amazing band practice. Later when Spencer stops him to ask what’s up between him and Brendon, it’s not like Ryan would hide anything from Spencer. They get together after practice that day, tangled up on the old couch in the garage, not caring that Spencer and Brent have only gone out to get food.  
  
It becomes a regular occurrence that the others notice, but Ryan doesn’t care. He likes being with Brendon, he likes feeling wanted; Brendon doesn’t think about it, when he’s with Ryan he doesn’t have the ability to think which is exactly why he does it, no expectations.  
  
Brendon stays over again a week later, with suspiciously red eyes and hands curled into fists, grabbing Ryan and pushing him against the door as soon as it’s closed; Ryan tells Spencer the next day and together they get Brendon to tell them what happened. Brendon moves in with Ryan the next day and the weekly occurrences become daily. They still don’t talk and Ryan thinks that’s okay.   
  


_Baby, you were my picket fence._

  
  
Spencer had learned long ago that telling Ryan not to do something was the best way to guarantee he would go ahead and do just that (honestly, how was Ryan a year older than him?), so Spencer waits; he waits for Ryan and Brendon to understand what they’re doing and then come to him, asking for guidance. It’s what always happens, he’s being waiting for Ryan to come to him for years.   
  
Their first tour is crazy and hectic and tiring and they’re in each other’s face all the time; Ryan loves it. And even while travelling in a van and stopping only to stretch their legs and eat something not from a packet, Brendon and Ryan get together, ignoring Spencer’s looks and Brent’s grumbling. They talk now, or Ryan talks, he talks about how happy is that they’re no longer at home, he talks about his dad and he talks about his lyrics and he talks about his fears; he never talks about them, what they’re doing. Brendon says nothing, because he doesn’t think there’s anything to say. Spencer sometimes wonders if he should talk to Brendon, being Ryan’s best friend it’s his duty, but even he knows there’s nothing to talk about, he doesn’t get how Ryan doesn’t see it. But, then again, Ryan has always had selective vision; where Spencer saw intent behind bruises, Ryan saw his own clumsiness.   
  


I know I’m the one you want to forget.

They meet up with Fall Out Boy 2 months into their tour and Ryan was almost bouncing in his seat the entire way to the venue. It’s one thing to meet only Pete Wentz, it had taken him a week to get over that, and to meet Fall Out Boy as a whole; he’s really glad he got Spencer to agree to the no-embarrassing rule according to which they can’t say/do/bring up things that only each other know that would embarrass them in front of others, otherwise Spencer would surely bring up the amount of hours he had to listen to Ryan gush about each member of the band, listing how each individual was awesome (He’d spent 3 days talking about Patricks hats.)

As Spencer smiles indulgently at Ryan who’s clearly channelling his inner fangirl while talking to Patrick, he doesn’t notice Brendon and Pete flirting at the side; or when they slip away. 

_Your hot whiskey eyes,  
Have fanned the flames._

Even though Spencer is Ryan’s best friend in the entire world (he’d given Spencer a shirt saying so), Pete Wentz was a close second because like with Spencer, Ryan never had to talk to explain things to Pete. It’s like their brains worked on the same wavelength and Ryan considered himself really lucky to have found two people like that. From the first meeting, where Pete had seen the lyrics on paper, in Ryan’s handwriting, for the first time and had spent hours afterwards talking to Ryan about them while the others stared at the contract, Ryan knew that Pete Wentz was someone he would never have to explain himself to.

After meeting up with FOB and talking about the tour, Brendon had led Ryan to their first bus and while the others had checked out the venue, they had checked out every surface on the bus. After, when Ryan had turned to talk to Brendon and he had found him asleep, facing the other way, Ryan had grabbed his clothes and bounded off the bus, looking for Pete. 

He hadn’t been able to find Pete, but he had run into Joe which led to him being led to the FOB bus where an epic monopoly battle was taking place. He’d forgotten all about looking for Pete, which is why he hadn’t noticed that as soon as he’d gotten there Pete had left the bus. 

_So give me your filth,_  
Make it rough,  
Let me trash your love.

2 months into the tour and someone from The Academy Is . . . stage crew asks Ryan out, somebody called Jon who’s been vouched for by William Beckett as being “the awesomest person alive”. But Ryan doesn’t think about any of that, he’s too busy looking at Brendon who spares a glance for him impassively from the other side of the room before going back to his conversation with Pete. Ryan had stood still for a minute, before turning back with the intention of turning Jon down politely; he’d instead ended up talking to Jon for an hour about their favourite bands. When he’d looked up again, Brendon and Pete were nowhere to be seen and Spencer was staring at him from across the room. The look on his face one that Ryan hadn’t seen since they’d been in school and Ryan would climb in through the window saying he’d fallen again; seeing that look again scared Ryan. 

He’d waved at Spencer and walked out the FOB bus, hands in his pockets and deep in thought. 

Spencer reached the bus just about 15 minutes after Ryan. He had climbed on and seeing no one in the front, assumed Ryan and Brendon were together in the bunks, he didn’t need to see any of his band mates naked but he really needed to grab his pyjamas and take a shower. So he’d ventured towards the back with his eyes half closed only to open them wide and wonder where Ryan was ‘cause the bunks were empty but he could see Ryan’s phone blinking on his bed. Spencer would have gone to the shower, figuring he could look for Ryan later, when he’d heard laughter from the lounge and he had decided to check on Ryan first, hoping that now atleast Ryan would open his eyes and see the truth. But on opening the door to the lounge he’d found Brendon and Pete, naked, on the couch. 

 

_The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger._

Spencer had found Ryan on the stage, sitting with his knees on drawn up to his chest, staring at the empty field in front. He’d just sat beside Ryan and put an arm around him, pulling him close. They’d sat there the entire night, not saying anything. They never did need words. 


End file.
